thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Entertainment
Entertainment is a type of Backpack Item. You can have a maximum of 15 of these. How to Get *Request from friends individually *Use any item to fulfill your Sim's Fun need. **Meditate at the Zen Garden **Watch TV, "Listen to" or "dance" with a Radio, 'play games' on a computer **Drops doing "Secret Handshake" when wearing Venture Gloves **Drops when "admiring" the Progressive Unicorn *Click any news feed post from a Fun need action (for example): **'Dance Together' post from any radio or item including Wonderland Cowplant **'Raise Keyboard Cat' post from Flagged Up Pole **'Get Your Funk On' post from any Keyboard **'Play Catch' post from Ataraxia Leisure Pool **'Make Interesting Ovservation' post from Lonely Mermaid Sculpture *Awarded for completing Part 1 of the Business Time quest. *Awarded for achieving a Player Level of 69. Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *Animal Instincts *Art Imitates Virtual Life *Big Trouble In Littlehaven *House of Cards: Diamonds 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (13 needed) **DraftBlast Artboard (4 needed) **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (3 needed) **Mr Artsy™ Pro Draftsman Table (3 needed) **PixelPower Basic (8 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (13 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (12 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following item: **Atlas Free Weights (16 needed) **Atlas HomeBody Gym (3 needed) **LifeLike Archery Range (8 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (6 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (11 needed) **XRunner 3000 Home Edition (4 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (3 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Mr Füd's Smooth Blendz Maker (6 needed) **Re-Lux RefreshMaster Mini Bar (9 needed) **Vespertine Cocktail Bar (4 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **Presto (7 needed) **Sterling (3 needed) *Unlocks Logic Skill levels in the following items: **Kochanski Chess Set (8 needed) **Sheldon Golden Orrery (8 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Prestige Glass Harmonica Table (3 needed) **Chimeway Emperor / Chimeway Princess (7 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (3 needed) **Diesel DJ Turntables (9 needed) **Fearless Snake Charming Kit (22 needed) **Golden Harp (7 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (3 needed) **Leopold's Lute (8 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (10 needed) **Melena's Bongos (10 needed) **Moore & Woode Grand Piano (5 needed) **Old Faithful (3 needed) **Parsley's Classic Guitar (7 needed) **Prestige Glass Harmonica Table (3 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (9 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (5 needed) **Simphonic Electric Guitar (4 needed) **SimPhonic Keytar (9 needed) **Smoothie's Saxaphone (10 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (14 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (11 needed) **IPlum Desktop (4 needed) **Moneywell RSi (8 needed) **NuLife Poolside Assistant (13 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks Build Roulette Table Skill levels in the WiseFellas Casino Table (20 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the Connie's Country Stage (4 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the CuisineMuse Master Kitchen (3 needed) *Unlocks Fairy Tale Tower Skill levels in The Great Dragon Tower (13 needed) *Unlocks Flower Van Skill levels in the Blossom Combivan (9 needed) *Unlocks Leisure Pool Skill levels in the Ataraxia Leisure Pool (38 needed) *Unlocks Naughty Bed Skill levels in the Tempest Nights Double Bed (6 needed) *Unlocks Romantic Dining Table Skill levels in the Amour Dinner For Two (8 needed) *Unlocks Tropical Zen Garden Skill levels in the Zen Garden (8 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the Simsonic Metropolis ME System (8 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the ValleyView Splendor BBQ (12 needed) *Unlocks VEGAS RITZY FOUNTAIN Skill levels in Vegas Ritzy Fountain (3 needed) 'Other' Used to craft the Fun Potion Category:Backpack Items